


Of Storms and Their Comforts

by Pen_to_parchment



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, jeyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_to_parchment/pseuds/Pen_to_parchment
Summary: Reyna wakes up to a storm raging outside. Experience tells her there's probably a storm raging in Jason's head too, and she prepares for another long night of kisses and comfort. Nightmares have always been an enemy they waged war against together. But she finds out soon enough that maybe he's not the one that needs comforting.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Of Storms and Their Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Another fairly short drabble. But it's 1k even so I'm happy :)

She had always been a light sleeper. Or, in the time she’d shared a bed with a son of the sky, she had become attuned to the rumbling of thunder. Whatever the case, Reyna’s eyes opened to a flash, momentarily illuminating the steady rivulets of rain trickling down in silhouettes through their curtains. She sucked in a breath as another crash dutifully followed. The arm draped over her middle tightened, probably noticing the change in her breathing. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was slightly muffled against her hair. She turned to face him, and his arms stubbornly encircled her once she was settled again. 

“I could ask you the same,” she countered. Her hands went to his hair out of habit. “Bad dream?” Jason’s eyes slid closed at her touch. She knew, almost five years after the War with Gaea, that his nightmares had grown fewer and farther between. That didn’t mean she didn’t wake up with a jolt of static in the sheets, once in a while. But they had always slept better when they shared a bed. Though that was something she took a while to admit to herself. And even longer still to admit to him. Nonetheless, perhaps that night was one of _those_ nights. 

His eyes stayed closed, and she was afraid he’d slipped back into his dream. Reyna gave a few gentle taps to his temple. “Jase, the storm—” 

“—isn’t mine,” he finished. Jason drew her hand between them so it rested over his heart. It thudded steadily beneath her palm. His bare skin was warm, likely courtesy of her own body heat, not glossed with the cold sweat that often came in the wake of nightmares. He smiled at her, sleep still weighing his eyelids halfway down. “I’m okay.” 

She nestled herself closer to him, her hand still planted firmly on his chest. His arms adjusted to wind around her accordingly. Reyna kept her face burrowed in the crook of his neck, and her next words were soft puffs against his skin. “Are you sure?” 

In contrast, Jason’s lips were pressed to the top of her head, brushing her forehead like kisses with every syllable. “Yeah. It’s probably just Dad whining about something.” Tilting her head up to fix him with a critical stare, she nudged her nose against his jaw chidingly. He chuckled. She had always been ever more careful of heresy than he was. 

“Fine. Maybe it’s some omen for the next Great Prophecy.” He was definitely joking, and she tried her hardest not to show that he had gotten to her. Nonetheless, he seemed to sense some kind of change because the next things she saw were blue eyes hovering in front of her. “What?” Jason lowered his head to hide a laugh in her shoulder. She huffed and rolled away, breaking his hold on her. He followed suit soon after. Jason clutched her tighter to him, effectively stopping her from wresting herself away again. Reyna felt his chest rumble against her back. She swatted his side as his laughter subsided. 

“Okay. I’m sorry.” He peppered her neck and shoulder with apologetic kisses. “I’m sorry.” All the while, he was still shaking from poorly controlled laughter. His lips trailed up to her earlobe. “Too soon?” As she twisted to face him, a sharp answer on her tongue, Jason caught her mouth in a slow, languid kiss. In apology or understanding, however, she didn’t know. “It’ll always be too soon, won’t it?” 

She didn’t answer. She didn’t really have to. His arms constricted around her again, as if he were trying to squeeze security into her. They stayed like that for several moments. Staring up at the dark ceiling, they counted the seconds between flares of lightning and peals of thunder. And every time the sky opened, it drowned out the rustle of the sheets as he pulled her impossibly closer to him. Not in fear; not in loneliness, but in assurance. To let her know that he was there. That she was there. She wasn’t aware she needed that reminder until he was whispering it into her ear. “It was storming like this,” she breathed, breaking the silence. “The night before…” 

“I remember.” 

Her hand returned to his chest. He watched her patiently as she drew gentle, swirling patterns over his heart. It had taken her a while to adjust to the fact that he really _did_ remember. The first few months after he told her, she was still hesitant to embrace it and drop the walls she rebuilt from conversations when she knew everything and nothing at the same time. “It was raining in camp all day, and you told me to calm down when I said it was weird.” 

He gave her a rueful smile. “You were right.” 

“And the next morning… you weren’t there.” She felt her jaw clench against his neck. Reyna tried to draw away again in hopes that he wouldn’t notice. A futile effort, really. “Someone mentioned they heard thunder, and I thought maybe you had a nightmare…” Jason pulled back to look at her face. He ran a thumb under her eye. Her mouth dropped open slightly when it came away wet. Apparently, her cheeks matched the scene outside the window.

He continued to brush the tears away with his fingers while pulling her hand up from his chest to his lips. Pressing his lips to her thumb, almost reverently, he whispered something, his mouth still a breath from her fingertip. 

“I.” 

Another gentle kiss to her pointer finger.

“Am.”

Middle. Her eyes dried, though his hand stayed cradling her face.

“Not.” 

Ring. The pads of her fingers tingled where he touched them. 

“Going.” 

Pinky. His eyes fluttered open to study her, begging her to understand. 

“Anywhere.” 

And she did. Reyna had a feeling that she wouldn’t be waking up alone again anytime soon.

Jason pressed a kiss to the inside of her palm. “I love you.” 

Outside, the sky shook like a resounding promise.


End file.
